A walk in the moonlight
by TwiVampForEternitysLiliana
Summary: It all happens so fast. One second i see something silver shining in the blazing sun. The next second i find myself with a deep gash. and the second after...i see a huge figure hurling themself at me, inhumanly fast. It all happens so fast.
1. The incident

_A Walk in the Moonlight_

Chapter 1: The Incident

"The French Revolution was a time…" I zoned out after my History teacher just started speaking. This history class just happened to be the WORST class of all time! I mean, Mr. Kinderf just goes on, and on and on and on and—… Oh great! Now I'm doing it! Seriously though, it's utterly impossible to stay awake in his class. So I just laid my head right on down and took my daily ten-minute nap, while dreaming about how my first day was going. Oh yeah, awful. I mean, why did my parents have to make me move to this dreadful little town? Of course. College opportunities. What a pathetic excuse.

"RIIINNNG!!!" The bell suddenly rang, waking me from my thought-filled dreams and startling everyone, making them jump.

"Don't forget to read Chapter 1 in your textbooks!" The teacher cried, trying to squeeze in one last reminder before everyone scattered. It sucks that nobody listened to him...purposely.

I bolted out the door and headed to my new darkish blue convertible. It was the best gift ever! Even if it _was_ just used to cushion the blow for the "we're moving" news. It was still great.

I was just walking down the parking lot, about to approach my car when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey…uh, it's Cassidy right?" He asked. Were those the nerves I detected?

"Um yeah…who's asking?" I said back, a bit confused.

"Derek." He said back.

"Okay. Well, hi Derek." Do I know him??? Oh! He was that dorky kid in my History class. (Blah!) Ya, that's it.

"I was just wondering, since you're new and all, and I didn't know if you knew anyone yet, if you would like to go out with me? Like…maybe to the school dance?" Derek said, nervous again.

"Umm…well…Derek, I'm flattered, but I'm sorry, I'm busy." I tried to explain.

After a couple of seconds he didn't say anything. So I turned to walk away. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shiny, silver glint in the blazing sun. WAIT A SECOND.

I turned and found, what I was hoping I wouldn't see… Derek holding a silver blade. Then it all happened so fast.


	2. Invincible

_A Walk in the Moonlight_

Chapter 2: Invincible

I stared at him, horrified. And I could tell by the way the entire

parking lot fell silent, that the few people there saw the blade he was now holding.

"Der-Derek?" I said, stuttering, completely and undoubtably terrified.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked. So scared that I was shaking.

"Why did you say no? You didn't have to LIE and make up some EXCUSE like EVERY OTHER GIRL OUT THERE!"

"D-Derek, I really _am_ busy...please believe me, I'm not lying. I'm _not _like every other girl." I was on the verge of crying now.

"Your LYING!" he screamed at me. And before I could even blink, I felt a warm liquid draining out of my right arm. He slashed me!

He was about to lunge for the second time when I saw a MASSIVE figure appear, hurl himself almost inhumanly fast toward us and jump in beween us.

I suddenly heard an unmistakably loud CRUNCH that I realized was Derek's nose. He just got punched! And by this big guy!

I looked around the big guy, towards that stupid asshole that cut me, and saw the knife on the ground to the left, and to the right, Derek holding his crooked nose which was bleeding. Serves him right! That stupid b****! But when I noticed his nose bleeding...it also looked like that big guy wasn't breathing...'cause his chest wasn't moving. Not. that. I was looking at his chest or anything. Anyway, I'm sure he _was_ breathing though. Still...how odd.

At that moment, Derek was stupid enough to try to even fight back. So he tried to punch the big guy and when Derek's fist was only a couple of inches away from his face, the big guy caught it in his own, and with the slightest movement of his buffed out hand, I heard another sickening snap and a cry of pain. "Oops." Big guy said, all too innocently.

"And if you EVER mess with her EVER again...you will be NEUTERED! NO! You will WISH you were neutered after you find out what I'LL have in store for you! So don't EVER. COME. NEAR. HER. AGAIN!!!" Big guy threatened.

After that threat, I wasn't so surprised that the not-so-tough-guy-after-all ran off crying to his mommy. :(

The big/hot guy turned around to face me with a face full of emotions that I recognized to be...angry, amused, concerned, worried, confusion, and most of all, an emotion or expression that I couldn't exactly name...control maybe? Well whatever it is, I don't care. This guy just saved my life!


	3. The vision

_A Walk in the Moonlight_

Chapter 3: The vision

"I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm Emmett by the way. I said, as I was thinking about everything that just happened.

***

-_Beggining of flashback_-

"Look!" I said to Alice, who was standing next to me as we were walking to the car. "Some dorky nerd is trying to ask this new girl out. Doesn't that remind you of anyone?" I asked.

"Stop being stupid and just get in the car Emmett. Or you can run home!" Alice yelled.

Day-um! For being so small she sure is HUGELY annoying! One little attempt at messing with her shoe collection and she throws a "Pixie-fit"!

"Sheesh Aly, you can be SOO RUUDE sometimes." I complained.

"Well SORRY if I—" She immediantly got that distant, glassy kind of look in her eyes that made her look like her head was somewhere else completely (figuratively speaking). It was a look we all knew.

I forgot all about the bickering we just went through and raced to my sister. "Alice...what do you see?" I questioned.

"I see...that girl over there, the new girl, Cassidy...getting...getting stabbed by that guy next to her, Derek." She answered.

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

"You have to go save her Emmett!" She squeeked.

"Go!" she shouted at me. So I ran over to her just in time, right before he lunged for the kill.

_-End of flashback-_

***

"You shouldn't be sorry about anything Emmett! You just saved my life!" Cassidy exlaimed. (I already knew her name from hearing it earlier...but she didn't need to know that. *wink* )

"Thankyou so much! I will forever be in your debt. And I'm Cassidy." She smiled.

She has no idea what "forever" means in my book. It's called "the vampire book". She should check it out from the local library sometime. 'Cause in that book..."forever"...means forever.

"Aahh, it was nothi—" A gust of wind swept through us. I smelt warm, lucious blood. My instincts were trying to overthrow my control, but I showed them who's boss by inhaling one painful breath, and gaining back my full control.

"I need to get you to a doctor." I said, trying not to use all of the air in my lungs. And I'm surprised she forgot all about her cut.

"No!" she yelled. Suspiciously, a little to quickly.

"Are you sure? Let me atleast take you to my father. He's a doctor so he can help. He's good with this kind of stuff." He _should_ be! With Bella falling down every other day!

"I'm fine. Really." She said back.

"Ok, but can I atleast just take you to my house to get you looked at?" I asked, concerned. Why did I feel so protective?

"Fine. But no needles." AHAH! So she's scared of a needle?!

"Why would he use a needle?"

"I don't know. Just promise no needles." She ordered.

"Umm...ok, whatever. No needles." I promised.

"Great! Let's go." she said, as she headed the opposite way from where my car was.

"Uhh...ya...the cars umm...this way." I said trying not to be rude. Then I saw her turn around and head the other way. I chuckled silently to myself. This oughta be interesting.


	4. Meet the parent

__

A Walk in the Moonlight

Chapter 4: Meet the parent

We pulled up to the magnificent house. It was breathtaking, and was more like a mansion than a house. But it was just pure undescribable. Too beautiful for words...too undeniably wonderful to comprehend. So I didn't even bother trying.

"You ready?" Emmett asked as he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Yep! As ready as I'll ever be." I answered him.

"You know he's just giving you a check-up, right? He questioned.

"Yes, but I don't exactly like getting check-ups now do I?" I fired back at him.

"Touche" He said.

As we walked inside, we were greeted by a middle aged man I guessed to be Emmett's father. Though they didn't look alike, yet at the same time they did. He had the same pale skin and golden eyes. But were both incredibly beautiful as well. Have I mentioned how mesmerizing they were?

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's adoptive father." Carlisle kindly greeted. Oh! I didn't know he was adopted! No wonder they don't really look alike.

"Hello, I'm Cassidy Love. It's nice to meet you." I replied while smiling. I felt very welcomed and calm. I wonder why? I was nervous just a few seconds ago.

"Carlisle, she had gotten cut at school. Can you look at her?" He asked his very nice father.

"Yes, of course. Come take a seat in our dining room and I will get my things. Is that alright?" He explained.

"Yes, thankyou." I said politely.

I followed Carlisle into the kitchen and sat down at the wooden antique. It looked very old, yet very beautiful.

Carlisle left to get his "doctor kit" I guess he called it. Emmett sat down next to me. And I took the time I had to marvel at his perfection. (and hotness.*wink*). His shirt clung to his buff chest and every muscular curve of his body. It was incrediblysexy! And every hair on his head along with every line and shape of _him_ was straight and correct, like he had no flaws whatsoever. He was..._beautiful. _There was no other way to describe him. Just beautiful. I got pulled out of my wonderful thoughts when Emmett was talking to me.

"Cassidy? Cassidy? Helloooo? Is anyone there???" He kept asking.

"Huh? What?" I asked back.

"Oh...I thought you _died_ or something. The way you were staring straight ahead at something." He explained. Thankgod he didn't notice that "I had a library card" and I was "checking him out"! ;)

"Uh, ya. Sorry." I said, paying full attention now.

"Im back." Carlisle said as he gracefully descended down the spiral staircase.


	5. Doctor, doctor

__

A Walk in the Moonlight

Chapter 5: Doctor, doctor

"So how did this happen?" Carlisle asked me as he put stitches in my arm to help heal my cut.

"Well...there was a fight, and I got cut by somebody trying to hurt me. And I probably would have died if it weren't for Emmett." I said as I sent a thankful smile toward Emmett. He winced as I said that last part.

"Well it looks like you were very lucky." Carlisle said to me while looking at Emmett in a kind of "deja vu"/im proud of you look. I wonder what that was about.

"Yeah." I said. "Very."

"Well it looks like your going to be fine. And if you have any trouble, then come visit me at the Forks hospital."

"Thankyou _Dr._ Cullen. I very much appreciate it." I said thanking him. He just nodded his head which I knew meant 'your welcome'.

I got up and started toward the door thanking Emmett again. He looked like he was trying to make up his mind about something. (oh yeah! Im _very_ observant.)

"Umm...Cass—idy. Would...you like...to see the rest of the house?" He asked me looking surprised at himself for his outburst.

"Sure." I answered, blushing. I had nowhere else to be...so why not? (and I was simply curious to see what his room looks like)

"Ok. Follow me." He said. And I couldn't help but follow. He was just so hypmotizing.

I followed him around the house as he gave me the "Cullen-style tour". He had shown me Carlisle's study, Edward and Bella's room, Carlisle and Esme's room, Alice and Jasper's room, but he never showed me his and his girlfriends room.

"Emmett?"

"Ya?"

"What about your room?"

"Why?" he straight up asked.

"Im...kind of curious." I blushed again.

"Oh! You wanna see it?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." I said back, batting my eyelids, hoping he would give in. I was a little _too_ curious.

He finally gave in and said "ok, fine." YES! VICTORY sweet victory.


End file.
